


How To Get Out of University

by flowerstrawberryofearth



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Easier Yuchan, Dubious Consent, I think there's a plot but probably not, I'm so sorry, Intergration of omegaverse, Junhee sweetie, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Strangers who seem to like each other, University human Junhee, a very rare top moment for him, bottom junhee, incubus Yuchan, not so unpopular, top Yuchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstrawberryofearth/pseuds/flowerstrawberryofearth
Summary: Junhee pulled an all nighter and is convinced life is slowing down because he's exhausted. It was actually the universe trying to warn him of Yuchan's arrival.Or Yuchan likes using soft nicknames on Junhee and thinks he's the prettiest thing, except he's really a shy slut who wants nothing more than to be bent over the nearest table.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	How To Get Out of University

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is completely different from what I've done lmao.  
> This is my very first piece of smut and its very vanilla. One day I'd like to bring out the really kinky stuff but please leave some feedback and tell me how I can improve  
> Enjoy🥺🥺🥺

The light of Junhee’s laptop made his eyes hurt a little in comparison to the pitch darkness outside. Nearly four in the morning and running on five cups of coffee and two energy drinks, but Junhee just had to finish his assignment then and there. 

His eyes were so dry, he couldn’t even blink them wet. He’d have to occasionally think of something sad to illicit some reaction that would make him tear up even a little. The pain just on the left side of his head seemed to increase every ten minutes but would throb with every key clacked on his keyboard. 

Only thirty minutes passed before it became four am, but at least he was finished. He didn’t bother proofreading as he was more concerned about getting at least three hours of sleep before he had to get to his first class. Or he could just skip it and ask someone for notes.

Yeah, that’s a better idea…

Two hours passed and Junhee was randomly woken up by what felt like a strong feeling of nausea. He mistook his feeling for anxiety. He may have completed his assignment but even the great ancestors knew that most of what he wrote was complete bullshit, not deserving of the fifty percent he was banking on. 

It was six in the morning - the time he normally woke up for his first class. ‘Should I just not go anywhere today?’ He asked himself that question literally every day of his university life. 

Although he loved his degree, it often felt like it wasn’t worth pulling all-nighters to create the perfect assignment. 

Junhee was good, to say the least. He may not have been a straight A student but he was present in class most of the time and handed his things in on the due date, sometimes just a day prior. In being a good student, he was hoping to have just a bit more free time or even get a bit of extra credit. 

He wasn’t wrong though. 

Time was going a little slower on this day. Everything dragged on more than they normally did but Junhee shrugged it off. He was exhausted after all. 

He’d only had an apple, a bright red one unlike any he’d seen before, on that morning. He felt completely fine, rather than the other days where he would be grumpy and cranky if he only got two hours of sleep. Something felt rather odd about this day but Junhee couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Life seemed sluggishly move around him. Everything was more grey and gloomy and nobody seemed to be smiling. Life wasn’t bustling like how it always was. Even he himself seemed a little slow but he rather blamed it on his exhaustion or his breakfast/lack thereof. 

*********************

Having nearly dozed off in class, Junhee thought it was best to reward himself with a cafémocha. 

‘I deserve something sweet,’ he thought, smiling to himself.

When it was his turn, he ordered his mocha, along with a sandwich, a pressed panini to be exact.

Melted cheese and steak strips seemed to be the best reward for handing in the most worst paper ever done. 

He was handed his change and turned around to sit down where he could wait for his food. The universe had other plans for little Junhee. 

He turned around to find nobody in the café, swearing he just saw at least four tables filled with people almost a second ago. He turned around again, seeing nobody in the kitchen or by the register. 

An icy chill ran down Junhee’s spine when he turned around once more. This time there was one other person there with him. But there was something about this stranger that was scaring him but also enticing him. 

“Hello there,” the stranger’s voice felt like velvet against Junhee’s ears. He seemed to speak seductively, although he only spoke two words. 

Junhee’s gut told him not to speak, not to go to the stranger sitting only three chairs away against the wall. The stranger’s red and black attire countered the light-hearted atmosphere of the café’s pastel lavender walls, meant to illicit a calming feeling. But this person was anything but calming. 

The stranger tilted his head slightly, giving Junhee a small mischievous smile – more like a smirk. 

He waited for Junhee to say something, hoping that he wouldn’t be talking to himself. 

“Hi,” Junhee may have sounded small and nervous but that was exactly how he felt.

The handsome stranger smiled a little more, seeming a bit less like a cocky asshole. He got up from his seat and took a few steps towards Junhee. 

“My name is Yuchan,” he said while taking a few more steps until he stood merely a ruler’s length from Junhee. He stared straight into Junhee’s warm brown eyes with his own. From where Yuchan sat, Junhee thought his eyes were grey but up-close they looked greenish. 

“I’m Jun,” Junhee seemed to get quieter. Yuchan’s presence was bringing a strange feeling into his body. His knees were going weak. His stomach seemed to be in a knot and below his stomach felt warm and tingly. It was no doubt to Junhee that the stranger could see just how red and flustered he was. 

“That’s a pretty name,” Yuchan said, feeling satisfied with the reaction he was getting from Junhee. He looked down at Junhee’s pants, smiling even more smugly when he saw the reaction that he wanted. 

Yuchan was essentially an incubus. His only difference was that he mainly went for men, especially the ones convinced that they were straight. Junhee wasn’t one of them though. He knew he was bisexual when he was around 14. Yuchan just liked how innocent and sweet he looked. He wanted to ruin it. He wanted to play around with Junhee until he hadn’t a shred of innocence left in him. 

Junhee was getting nervous. The man in front of him was so damn gorgeous, seeming to entice Junhee even more with every breath. He’d never felt like this about anyone before. Sure, he’d had a couple of crushes here and there but no one compared to this piece of perfection in front of him. Never before had he wanted to be utterly wrecked by a complete stranger, especially one that looked like Yuchan. He looked like every person's male wet dream. 

"You look a little scared," Yuchan chuckled as he lifted his hand slowly to graze down Junhee’s arm, giving him goosebumps and have him take much deeper breaths. "Want me to fix it for you, my pretty doll?" 

Junhee’s eyes followed Yuchan's hand as it went up and down his arm at an excruciatingly slow pace. His heart skipped a beat at the nickname and he had to either remind himself to breathe or to take slower breaths. 

"What are you doing?" Junhee managed to get out. Yuchan was getting even closer to him as his hand stopped stroking his arm. 

"Fixing your little problem," Yuchan smiled smugly. 

Junhee slowly started to back away. His body was screaming at him to let Yuchan just take him but his mind wasn't ready for this. He would be losing his virginity in a café on campus to a complete stranger. 

Yuchan followed his footsteps, staring intensely into Junhee’s soul. 

The second Junhee’s back hit the cold wall, he knew it was all over. Yuchan's eyes were more focused on his lips, yearning to kiss them. They were so pretty and delicate but he couldn't just yet as an incubus trait was the kiss of death. 

Yuchan placed his hand gently next to Junhee’s head, leaning in a little closer. Junhee stood as still as he could. 

"I've got you now, pretty lamb," Yuchan said tauntingly. His other hand slipped further down, clutching Junhee’s waist, releasing an equally pretty gasp. 

Junhee was at a loss for words. Nothing was going to stop the demon from bending him over the nearest table and fucking him until he was nothing more than a pretty slut for him. He had a better chance of making it out if he just submitted. At least that's what he thought. 

Yuchan wasn't as satisfied with Junhee’s reaction as he thought he'd be. He wanted more. More than he'd ever wanted from any of his victims. 

The hand clutching his waist moved even lower down. Junhee wasn't even religious but he started praying to all the gods he could think of that could create something to get him out of the situation. But he had to admit, he was more turned on than scared at this point. 

Yuchan's hand lightly grazed the bump in poor Junhee’s pants before taking his index finger and dragging it, slowly and gently, over the tip of his cock. 

Choked whines and soft whimpers echoed through the room as Junhee was very sensitive. His pants were uncomfortable from how tight they had become and Yuchan wasn't making it any better. 

"Want me to fix your problem now?" Yuchan teased as his finger moved even slower, dragging out a soft whine from Junhee. 

At this point, he was embarrassingly sensitive, whining and whimpering at the slightest of touches. He balled his fists at his sides to avoid touching the demon. Touching him would just make Junhee want him more. 

"You can't possibly want to walk around the rest of the day like this, do you, angel?" Yuchan's endearing tone and soft nicknames were not helpful to Junhee’s condition in the slightest. 

Only two minutes of Yuchan's teasing had passed and Junhee was beyond desperate. If Yuchan continued talking to him so sweetly while doing that, he was probably going to cum and then die of embarrassment from cumming like that. 

Junhee’s hands suddenly moved to Yuchan's black leather jacket and held onto it. Junhee himself was unaware of his hands moving on their own but even he hoped it would slow Yuchan down a bit as everything was moving too quickly. 

Yuchan stopped his teasing, biting his bottom lip as he stared at Junhee’s. 

"I don't want to kiss you," he said softly, "but I can't resist taking you to hell with me and making you my pretty play thing for all eternity."

That sounded so pleasant to Junhee. Yuchan had a strong presence and it just made Junhee want to please him in any way he could. But in Junhee’s defense, he was being cornered by the sexiest man he'd ever seen, with the most obvious erection in his pants and his body begging for release. Everything was pleasing to him in the moment. 

Yuchan moved his hands to Junhee’s waist, noticing that he wasn't tensing up or making sounds. He was complacent to Yuchan's random light swaying of his body, just to test how obedient he'd be. 

Yuchan went straight for Junhee’s neck, attacking it with soft kisses. This released a moan from Junhee, who gripped Yuchan's jacket from the sensitivity. 

If Yuchan kissed him on the lips, he'd kill him. But if he kissed him anywhere else, he would make him experience a rather odd feeling. 

"What's dripping out of me?" Junhee asked shakily as he felt liquid dripping out of his ass and wetting his pants. 

"It's slick," Yuchan said in between kisses. "I don't have any lube, it makes this easier for you."

Junhee just closed his eyes and tilted his head to allow Yuchan full access to his neck. He couldn't stay quiet, not with a sensitive spot on his body being assaulted so skillfully. 

Yuchan pulled away from his neck, licking his lips from the sweet taste of Junhee’s skin. He moved Junhee to the nearest table, pushing him down a little roughly. Junhee hit his head lightly but was too hell bent on getting Yuchan to kiss him. It would elevate his experience even more, even if it made him look desperate. 

Junhee tried pulling him onto his lips but Yuchan swiftly avoided it by going for his neck again, making Junhee release more slick. 

'I'm not an omega, why am I producing slick?" Junhee thought as more seemed to gush out of him. He'd read enough fanfiction to know about the omegaverse but he couldn't understand why it was happening to him. 

"I have that effect on people," Yuchan seemed to answer his question. 

"But I'm not clean down there," he voiced another worry, using one last measure to try to get out of it. 

"Little lamb, why do you worry about that?" Yuchan tutted. "The slick cleans you out and lubricates you."

Junhee knew that was it. He may not have been ready but it was his only chance to get a satisfying release and he was desperate for it. 

**************

Junhee’s mind somehow blanked out for a solid three minutes. Everything was happening to him so fast that his mind seemed to want him to take a break for just a little bit. 

But when he came to, a cold feeling hit his lower area and he looked down to see that he had no pants on or even underwear. 

Still seated up on a table, his back was now against a wall with his legs spread and Yuchan in between them. He wasn't doing anything; just staring. 

"You're so beautiful," Yuchan muttered admiringly as his hands traveled up Junhee’s pretty thighs. 

Junhee was more than embarrassed. He tried to cover his face but Yuchan already had the prettiest picture in his mind: a flustered Junhee with his deliciously tanned thighs spread open, his pretty cock, standing against his pastel pink sweater, red at the tip and leaking precum. 

Yuchan practically gasped at the sight, taking in every inch of it. He took in a deep breath, getting in the sweet scent of the slick in the air. 

"My my," he mumbled. "So sweet." 

He leaned down a little and placed a feather light kiss on the inside of Junhee’s thigh, hearing the sweet sound of his pretty whimpers. 

"I could just eat you up," Yuchan smiled menacingly. 

Junhee was still oblivious to everything happening around him but it felt good so he assumed it wasn't anything bad. It wasn't until a large hand laced itself around his throat that he regained some sort of awareness. 

Yuchan had his right hand delicately wrapped around Junhee’s throat and his left completely engulfed his pretty cock. 

"Look at you, so pretty and delicate," Yuchan's tone was so sweet, it almost made Junhee forget that he was about to be wrecked completely. 

"What are you?" 

Junhee’s question caught him off guard. He blinked a couple of times and tilted his head. 

"Why do you ask that?" 

"Your eyes are turning red." 

That's right, one of Yuchan's special traits. He was the kind of incubus whose eyes changed colour when they were aroused. His were a bright red, like a stop sign, which should have been a warning to Junhee that he was in danger. But in no way did he care.

Yuchan dropped his head in a chuckle before looking back at him. "You'll probably be scared of me if I tell you." 

Junhee gulped, not taking literally every red flag that Yuchan was giving him seriously. But how could he escape now? He's half naked in front of the stranger and seeming highly compliant for someone that wasn't wanting to lose their virginity. 

"Do you know what an incubus is?" 

"Isn't that some kind of demon?" Junhee tilted his head just a little. Yuchan's hand started moving on Junhee’s cock; his index finger moved at a steady pace along the very tip, where it was already coated in precum. 

"You could say that," he said, listening more to Junhee’s adorable whines. He looked down at his lightly twitchy thighs and cooed at the sight. For a demon, he sure was blessed. 

Yuchan's hand suddenly tightened around Junhee’s throat. It was an unexplainable feeling that Junhee experienced. His head felt a little compressed from the sudden loss of oxygen but the tiny pleasure he felt seemed to amplify. 

Yuchan's hand left his cock and moved down to his hole. It leaked a bit more slick, but had released so much already that there was a puddle underneath the boy and dribbled off the table even. 

Yuchan looked at Junhee for approval but it seemed that Junhee was more concerned with the hand around his throat. When Yuchan inserted a small bit of his finger inside of him, Junhee squirmed at the slight foreign feeling. After inserting his whole finger, all the way down to his knuckle, poor Junhee already felt overwhelmed. Yuchan's fingers were long enough to reach his prostate and, when he gave a sudden flick to the firm gland, Junhee cried out in a form of pleasure he'd never experienced before. 

With another flick, his legs twitched from the overwhelming feeling, causing them to slam shut. Junhee held onto his legs, waiting for Yuchan to do it again so he could brace for the impact. 

But Yuchan didn't do it again. 

Instead he pushed in a second finger. It was both easy and difficult to do. Junhee’s hole may have been slippery and slicked up but it was also really tight, burning a little from the slight stretching. 

Yuchan almost felt bad for Junhee. He knew that what he was going to do to him was not only going to hurt him, it could also kill him. He was going to take his soul from this one encounter instead of revisiting him and making him suffer. But Junhee was going to experience some things that Yuchan hoped he could ease a little. 

Junhee’s hole appeared a little looser. Yuchan then assumed he'd be ready for finger number three but that released a burning whine of slight pain. Junhee’s legs fell apart and were spread once again. His cock was just getting more red, eventually turning a shade of dark purple from how absolutely horny he was. 

"Please," Junhee begged softly.

"What is it, my darling?" Yuchan moved his three fingers slowly, agonizingly slow. 

"Please," Junhee said again before elaborating, "fuck me!" 

Yuchan wasn't that surprised at Junhee’s sudden curse words but it just aroused him more that his innocent little lamb was slowly becoming corrupted at his hand. 

"Tell me what you want me to do, my pretty dove?" Yuchan's constant use of symbols of innocence to describe Junhee only re-enforced the idea that Junhee was far from innocent now. It was that tone that he used. That 'I know exactly what you want but I want to hear you say it' tone that caused higher levels of desperation in him. 

Junhee always thought that he would never need to beg for anything. People loved him and he was pretty so life was a little easier in that sense. Yuchan wasn't like that. He loved the feeling of superiority. He loved having so much power that the other person wouldn't even think without his consent. 

"Please, please," Junhee asked breathlessly as Yuchan's fingers were removed, making Junhee feel empty again. 

"Please fuck me, please make me your little whore, I'll do anything for you if you please just wreck me now!" 

Yuchan didn't need to be asked twice. Seeing a boy like Junhee having to resort to begging to get what he wanted. He already wanted him, he just liked hearing his prey be so desperate. 

"Come off the table," Yuchan commanded. 

Junhee moved his legs down with a bit of difficulty but managed to eventually stand next to the table. He stood, pulling his pretty pink sweater over his cock as he was embarrassed. 

Yuchan just admired the pretty boy as he thought about what to do next. 

He considered kissing him so roughly and passionately that Junhee’s lips were swollen and he was breathless, remembering that he would kill him with his kiss of death if he did that. 

Junhee knew he wasn't ready. The foreplay didn't last long enough and he wasn't prepared for any of this. It wasn't fear that caused him to succumb to Yuchan's desires; instead it was his own lust taking control of his body, getting into his head and telling him to let Yuchan in. Yuchan may have been the danger Junhee was always meant to avoid but being in danger, or letting danger be in you, seemed a lot more satisfying. 

"Baby," Yuchan spoke up. Junhee’s heart fluttered at the endearing term, making him believe that this wasn't just sex. 

"Do you think you'd mind coming to hell with me?" 

Junhee stood in thought for a few moments before taking a few steps forward so that his face was mere centimetres from Yuchan's. 

Junhee let go of his sweater and moved his hands down to Yuchan's pants, fiddling with his belt. 

Yuchan looked a little threateningly at Junhee as if to tell him not to try anything with him. Junhee was trying to make Yuchan upset with him, more or less. He felt like being punished or at least hurt in some way. 

"Who's going to punish me in hell?" Junhee said seductively as he unbuckled Yuchan's belt, almost about to take it off for him. 

"Are you going to or are you going to pass me around to all the others?" It was true that Chan's kind would typically do something like that but Yuchan wasn't considering Junhee as part of the incubi menu. 

Yuchan pushed Junhee’s hands away and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't even try," he said, his tone dripping with venom. He moved his hand back to Junhee’s neck, just wanting to choke him to death although he didn't want to scar Junhee’s pretty neck. 

Junhee lifted his hand and moved Yuchan's closer to his mouth. He then took Yuchan's index finger into his mouth, sucking slowly on it. He swirled his tongue around his finger, trying to tease him a little more. And that ended up working.

Yuchan practically ripped his finger out of Junhee’s mouth, much to his surprise, only to grab him by the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. 

Junhee felt a sharp pain in his chest the second he was kissed. He didn't care. He was too focused on the demon's sweet lips, which seemed to taste like cherries and whipped cream. 

"Will I get pregnant?" Junhee broke the kiss to ask his question. 

"What?" Yuchan held in a laugh. 

"You practically made me an omega so does that mean you're my alpha and I could get pregnant?" 

"Even just before you get fucked, you're still the cutest thing," Yuchan smiled genuinely. 

Junhee looked at him with pure innocence in his eyes. "That doesn't answer the question." 

"You won't get pregnant and I'm not an alpha," he said, moving in close again and holding tightly onto Junhee as he was afraid he might collapse. 

The slick leaking out of Junhee was getting borderline uncomfortable and Yuchan could feel it from his constant shifting and whining. 

"Owie~" Junhee whined after Yuchan pulled away after a few more seconds. Yuchan bit him so hard that he drew blood and had to fight the urge not to lick it clean for him. 

"Sorry," Yuchan said softly. He never said sorry for hurting a human. He never really cared as long as he got what he wanted but something was special about sweet little Junhee. 

Junhee was beginning to lose control of his body. He wasn't feeling so good and just assumed that he was getting sick or lacking some water. Yuchan could see this and gently moved Junhee from the wall. He then bent him over the nearest table, pressing his cheek into the table. Junhee’s hands latched onto the edges, ready for what was to come. 

Yuchan placed his hand on Junhee’s back, stroking it a little as if to comfort him. He then removed his hand and undid his pants finished, pulling it down only as much as he needed. With his underwear pulled down as well, his cock sprang out. 

Junhee’s body was shaking in both anticipation and weakness. His heart rate seemed to be slowing down a little but his body was still freakishly warm. 

Yuchan held onto Junhee’s waist with one hand and held his cock with the other. He let go of Junhee’s waist to quickly move around the slick leaking onto his thighs. He coated his cock in the liquid, moving his hand back to Junhee’s waist. 

"This may hurt a little," Yuchan warned in a soft tone to which Junhee moved slightly back and gave a little wiggle of his butt. 

Yuchan let out a chuckle, feeling a warmth in his chest area that no one had ever been able to make happen. He slowly started pushing himself into Junhee. 

Junhee gripped onto the edges of the table, wincing and shutting his eyes from the pain. His body was still relatively relaxed from it slowly dying on the inside. 

Yuchan kept going, trying to move it a little faster so it wouldn't be too painful for Junhee. 

"Are you okay? Yuchan asked softly, rubbing Junhee’s hip with his thumb. He was fully inside of him at that point and noticed how white Junhee’s knuckles had turned. 

"Yes!" Junhee’s voice sounded strained. He remained still for a few moments before moving back onto Yuchan, signaling that he wanted him to move. 

And that was the beginning of the end for innocent, little Junhee. 

Yuchan's hips suddenly snapped against his own, releasing a loud moan. The demon's cock was big enough to reach Junhee’s prostate and, when it did just that, Junhee’s knees buckled and he nearly fell from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Yuchan was having a tough time not ramming into him as hard as he wanted to. He had to remind himself that Junhee needed to be eased onto that kind of thing, no matter how much he was begging to be ruined. 

"Please! Faster!" Junhee yelled out. Yuchan was moving slowly - practically rolling his hips - as to not hurt Junhee but it seemed all he wanted was to be hurt. 

Yuchan eventually gave in to Junhee’s pleas, held on tightly to his waist and moved at an inhuman pace. The only sounds heard were skin slapping and squelching from the excessive slick still leaking out of Junhee. 

Junhee’s mouth was wide open but not a single sound came out. The feeling was euphoric. His prostate was being hit with almost every harsh thrust and Yuchan's death grip on his waist only heightened his pleasure even more. 

Junhee’s eyes opened to relieve his eyes of the harsh squeezing. His eyesight was beginning to deteriorate rapidly, going black from the circumference of his iris in. He was going blind and this was only the first stage. 

As he got closer to his orgasm, which he knew would hit him too hard to remain conscious, his skin was slowly losing its colour. 

He wasn't paying any attention to anything that was happening to him. The white hot bliss being fucked into him took all of his attention but he wouldn't pay attention to it even if he wasn't being railed. 

Blood trickled from the corners of his eyes as he'd gone completely blind. His hearing was deteriorating as well as his heartbeat was slowly down even more. 

Yuchan frowned slightly from Junhee’s body losing its life. He lifted him up a little and wrapped his arms around Junhee’s body, bringing him extra close before ramming into him at speeds faster than any human body could achieve. 

Junhee’s head dropped as a series of loud moans left his dry lips. It was all Junhee needed before he came, spilling his cum on the table next to the puddle of slick he'd left earlier. 

Yuchan went on for a bit longer, cumming a few seconds after Junhee. He kept his cock inside of him as he came, filling him up with his warm substance. 

Junhee’s body completely fell apart when Yuchan had finished. He was on the brink of death as Yuchan put Junhee’s underwear and pants back on. 

"What are you doing?" Junhee mumbled softly as he was too weak to speak. 

"I'm preparing you," Yuchan smiled softly as he put Junhee’s socks and shoes on. 

"For what?" 

"You'll see," Yuchan stroked his head gently. "I'll see you in a few minutes." 

Junhee could barely hear Yuchan's voice. He remembered standing up straight when he was talking. When he could no longer feel Yuchan's dark presence, his body simply gave up. 

He'd collapsed in the middle of the café, with the people that were once there back again. 

Everyone around him seemed to panic, thinking that Junhee just collapsed because of something, not because he was actually dead. 

His beautiful brown eyes were now a dull grey with streaks of blood down his face and coming out of his nose. His skin had lost all of its life as he lay there. 

Yuchan patiently awaited Junhee’s arrival to the gates of Hell. He was condemned immediately to hell for having sex with a demon but that was completely fine with him. He would rather burn in pleasure than live the way he used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yay! Junhee’s dead and in hell, about to be fucked for all eternity, isn't that just great?  
> What did you guys think?  
> It may have seem a little vague or fast paced but it was supposed to show how fast everything was going and how quickly it escalated.  
> 🖤💕🖤💕🖤💕


End file.
